kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hillside
"I am Fabricant, and I'm here to ask you a question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Feed the Ducks. It belongs to the mods. No, says the man in the The Van. It belongs to the weak. No, says the man in The Lair. It belongs to everyone. I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... the Hillside. A room where the troll would not fear the censor. Where the moderator would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, the Hillside can become your room as well." :―Fabricant The Hillside is a semi-small room nestled in the gigantic conglomerate of rooms in Kongregate, created by Fabricant or potentially someone else to hang out and do stuff in a post-2006 world. It was officially christened in a blaze of glory. It is located somewhere in Kong's servers, or wherever they store data. Do NOT ''be mistaken. The Hillside '''IS' a Fascist chat room. Overview Eh. Maybe later. "We're so smirt; were were aced and still got to jenga her jenga." Moderators :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Fabricant Fabricant]' ' ::Is the master of all at the Hillside; the quote really speaks for itself. Dissapeared sometime in early 2009. FABRICANT IS BACK, THE GRAND DUKE OF AWESOME HAS RETURNED. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/whiskerchu whiskerchu] ::Mod of the sanctuary whom of which Cloud converses with and calls upon whenever stupidity in the room has reached critical mass. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/iBot iBot] ::Pops in whenever people baw too much, never does anything tho. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DakkonDarkchyld DakkonDarkchyld] ::New mod, potentially the second coming of Fabricant. Fail Moderators :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/kikicoops kikicoops] ::Some new moderator that came in, made some sly nod to 'cleaning up the Hillside,' muted Arg, then had a bitchfit with 'her' sidekick. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Iron_Wofle Iron_Wofle] ::Misspelling of 'Iron Waffle' or 'Iron Wolfe.' Either way, is a gigantic nazi. Ken rages over him like Cloud rages over Eilios. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/GwenWilliams GwenWilliams] ::Muted Arg for an entire day for calling someone gay. No warnings, just straight up punishment. Regulars :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Pandar Pandar] ::First biumvirate leader of ATRA, comes from a long line of trolling. Migrated to here from the Van after such place was deemed incurable. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Clouddark Clouddark]' ' ::Furry, second biumvirate leader of ATRA, and is also writing this article. Migrated with Pandar after meeting Fabricant. HE FAILZ REAL HARD CUZ HE'S A FURRY AND NO ONE LIKES FURRIES YO NKOW? He'll also edit this within an hour. -kiki :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Kenrulerdude Kenrulerdude]/'''[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Kenruler '''Kenruler]' ' ::ATRAite, not much to say about him. Likes cows. Is also a shithead. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/drcoma drcoma]' ' ::Drcoma is, without a doubt, the second coming of Jesus. When he is in the room, all forms of stupidity cease to exist and everything becomes pure and wholesome. However he never fucking comes on. Works at Comcast and has a wife, whom we blame for his abscence. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/lolhats lolhats]' ' ::ATRAite, never comes on, is a bro to all. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DarkestNights DarkestNights]' ' ::ATRAite, is the youngest of the bunch, trolls fairly well (despite not being a troll. Really.) and is the Hillside's bitch. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/brennenquinn brennenquinn]' ' ::ATRAite, has a fetish for anything. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Jamias Jamias]' ' ::Awesome incarnate. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/iambored29 iambored29]' ' ::Some guy, is what Jambore is based on. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ArgyleCat ArgyleCat]' ' ::Relatively new furry to the Hillside, was given regular state after realization that he's intelligent. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/LordShadow LordShadow] ::While not actually being a retard he baws a lot, incurring iBot, whom promptly doesn't do anything. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Lazywulf Lazywulf]' ' ::The Hillside's own closet-furry. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/PigeonSammy PigeonSammy] ::A stranger from a strange land, comes in every now and then to be awesome and such. :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/dwtheman dwtheman] ::nipples :[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/MMM103 MMM103] ::M is a fairly new regular. At first everybody hated him, but after a while he came to be one of us (sort of). We still get pissed when he grammar nazis constantly. :: Category:Chat Rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms beginning with The